The Red String of Fate
by Enumi
Summary: Yoko Kurama is a cruel demon that enjoy playing with people's feelings, but... payback can be rough.. (Hiei x Kurama) ONESHOT!


**I think this is the best fanfic I've ever made about this couple... I cannot belive that I was able to write this, the way I wrote it on spanish.. So, I'm gonna (TRY) to translate it in english, hope you like it too. Before you start reading it watch out! this is a BL story! Boys x Boys Love.. And no, English is not my first language.. but! If you had read some other story of mine before, I hope you realize that I have improve (I hope so) so.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yoko Kurama was known by his great habilities as a thief, an expert breaking seals and magical barriers, so it was by his big fame as a cruel demon who enjoy playing with his enemies, producing them a slow and painful dead using makai plants.

His fame as a passionate lover was something well known on the makai world too. The lucky ones that at a moment could shared the fox's bed, never could satisfied again his sexual life with no one else, and in general they ended up commiting suicide, when they realiced that Kurama reject them after one single night; after all, that was his rule, the one who want to try luck with him, just for one he take his ''partner'' to heaven, and then he leave them on the living hell of knowing that that will never repeat again.

Of course, Kurama was always the dominant, he never left anyone to bow down him. Just like any other fox, he was a vain and proud creature that enjoy treating their wooers like a way of joy, that was the way he liked to live ... and he always thought he'd never changed.

-The only way I could be the uke would be falling in what humans call ''Love'' .. And I swear it for Inari, that it has no born a demon that could make me feel that way yet. -repeat the fox while laughing.

But... Everything changed a rainy afternoon.

Kurama has been the whole day celebrating with his old partner Kuronue the last holdup they made to an old castle. Jewels, beautiful weapons of big value with gorgeous scales and sofistied carveds were part of the loot they were sharing.

-All right Kuro, we really have fun today!

-I know Yoko.. and making it during the day its even more exciting!  
-Sure! We got the surprised item like ''What kind of idiot would try to stole with everyone watching?''

-hahahahahaha just you and me... so.. when are we gonna meet again? It's raining like crap, I want a warm place...

-yeah, me too.. But, I need to hide my part of the treasure first.. maybe in two or three weeks... here, what do you think?

-Humm.. we don't have to take separate ways, don't you think?

-What do you mean?

-C'mon! don't you dare tell me that we don't had a great time together.. the other night was... damn! don't you think we can go for a second round?

-Stop it Kuronue, you know the rules, and you agreed them, don't you tell me that I cannot trust you now neither..

-Damn.. you're impossible... ha, I like that. Don't worry... I'm not gonna bother you with that again, I don't wanna wake up one day and find out that I'm inside of one of your pets.

-I'm glad you understand it.

-You know.. one day Yoko... You're gonna fall for a demon, and he's gonna take revenge all you did to us..

-Keep dreaming crow!

-See ya!

And without saying another word, Kuronue went off leaving Kurama alone. After a couple of minutes, the fox start going to one of his edens. The storm was stronge.. the thunders and lightnings invaded the night making it look like if day hasn't ended yet.

-Crazy crow.. does he really think that the great Yoko Kurama would fall in love someday? Ha! I dunno if I should laugh o worried about working with such and idiot. What is he waiting? that some sexy and powerful demon fall from sky, throw some kind of spell over me turning me in a stupid enamor-

And before the fox could finish speaking up his thoughts, a thunder crash a few steps in front of him.

-What the ...?

-ARGH...GODDAMN KOENMA! HE'S SO DEAD!

Kurama couldn't do anything but stay stunned watching the scene he had in front of his eyes... what seem to be from the thunder... literally a demon fall out from sky.

He doesn't seem to be injured, but really mad, the impact was spectacular, not for the way he appeard, but for the shown of ki the demon made, powerful enough to make a hole. He couldn't see his face yet, but his back reveal a great fighter. His back was big,his body fit, his arms look stronge but not to much muscular , and one of them was bandaged. Could it be that he was injured? His hair was black, a little bit long, rowdy and tied up in a tiny pony tail that come from his neck to his shoulders.

A better observation shown him that the stranger was a little bit more short than him but not to much, and as he was half naked... a look was enough to reveal him how flexible his body was.. just like he likes them.

-Hey! what was all that about? are you okay? -said the fox.

-HN?!

When the stranger turn around to face him, Kurama felt the rain stop. He stop hearing any kind of sound might the drops falling do, the wind that shake plants and make mountains sing.. everything just cease.A lightening illuminate the sky and he found himself lost in a red sea. Red as the colour of the roses he loved.

The eyes of the demon that has looking at him seem not to be just staring at him, but to analizing his soul, he felt helpless and vulnerable; the demon was walking towards him, he seem to be saying something to him, but Kurama didn't hear anything, he didn't understand the meaning of the words that came out from the stranger mouth, he was lost on the vision in front of him, the black haired demon was now in front of him, his pale skin, his head bandage, the jewels that where on his neck and chest, the black earring on his left ear, Kurama stare every single detail, every muscle, every inch of the figure that was in front of him, and still he didn't understand anything, it seems like if his soul left his body, he felt alive and empty at the same time. The tresures he stole that day now seem to be so common and unworth it... the demon in front of him was a real treasure, and Kurama desired to steal his heart.

The kitsune was amazed watching the stranger, until he felt a millon of needles prick his arm. It was strange, he didn't feel pain, but a tingle.

When he turn around to see what happened to him, he saw how the demon had took his arm and was shaking it.

-HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU FOX! ARE LISTENING TO ME?

-E-hh? -was the only thing that he could said almost babbling before everything became normal. The rain start falling again, wind felt stronger and little by little Kurama get his senses back. -I-I'm sorry... I couldn't hear you...

-I WAS ASKING IF THERE IS SOME CAVE NEAR HERE OR SOMETHING! Damn.. I feel like a wet rat.. goddamn kid.. if I found him..

-y-yeah.. I know a place..

-You're the guide fox..

At that moment, Kurama didn't knew what was he doing, but soon he realize that he has take the stranger to his eden.

''What in hell was I thinking about?! How could I bring an unknown demon to MY eden?!''

-Oi! FOX! Did you hurt your head or something? -the demon said while he release some ki ... his aura was as dark as hell flames and he seem to get dry with them.

-E-excuse me? - ''So he's a fire demon'' - Kurama tought and for a moment he felt envy of those water drops that were falling throw his guest's body.

-I was saying.. that I'm hungry! Feed me!

That was more then what Kurama could stand, yes, he was disorientated and confused.. but he never let anyone to give him orders.

-hey! Who the heck do you think you are? You're taking advantage of my kindness .. and now I'm your slave, buttler or something like that?

-Hn?!

-And.. first... Who the hell are you?!

The face the demon in front of him made could be describe just like ''surprised''. For some reason he seem to be lost on his own thoughts, thinking; and then he asked:

-What time are we?

-What?

-Just answer the question!

-I dunno what you mean by ''time'' it's the goddamn three kings time all days, months and years are just the same! Who cares?!

-Three? Raizen is still alive?

-Alive? He's gonna live enough to dig all of us... hey, what's your problem? did you hurt your head or something? I remind you that you didn't tell me who are you yet..

-I .. I'm... - the fire demon in front of him keep silence so much time that Kurama thought he wasn't gonna answer him .. - I'm nobody. Nobody who you might care about at least, Fox.

-You take to much freedoms for been nobody, plus.. I don't know who do you think you're but.. Noone calls me ''Fox'', I don't remember giving you that confidence. Mi name is Kurama... Yoko Kurama. Remember it, and take your shoes off, you're at my home so.. you better learn manners.

-Hn, Whatever.. KURAMA -emphasize the demon with a big smile on his face.

There was no doubts, he was handsome, damn, he was sexy as hell, Kurama was almost drooling when he see the demon laying on his bed taking off his boots.

-What? Do you like what you see? - the stranger said smiling.

-Hmm.. what do you mean?

-I dunno, you tell me.. you're almost licking me with your eyes since we meet... wanna taste me or something?

-! -Kurama was blushing hard.. he was caught!

-Hahahaha .. so the great ''Yoko Kurama'' is in heat?

-Humm.. Are you offering yourself? - the fox said trying not to lose against him and getting near the demon.

-Wouldn't that be your case?

-Ha! Keep dreaming..! But.. It would be a good way to return the favor... don't you think?

-Hn, and how much would that cost?

-Well, that depends.. -Kurama said, now almost over the fire demon - first, lemme check how much is your value.. -the fox said right before kissing him.

At the beggining the kiss was smooth and sensual, he was tasting the stranger's mouth. It was sweet, fresh, then he felt how his body became lighter and before he could realice it, he was sitting on the demons lap, complety excited and almost moaning on his mouth.

-Hn, more then a payback, it looks like it's me who's doing you a favor...-the demon said while licking his own lips and pressing them with Kurama's again but this time in a rough, passionate and deep kiss.

Their tongues were dancing, fighting for dominance... when in a quick move, the demon push him down and top the fox pushing his wirst against the floor. With his free hand the demon start caressing his chest, and taking off his clothes, giving him more access to his skin, just to start kissing him and licking the drops that were still on his wet body.

-Hmm.. ha.. haa... humm.. yeah..yes.. ah! Inari! N-No! don't stop! Ahhh~ .. -was the onlything that Kurama could say. Every inch the demon touched seem to burn the kitsune's skin.. like if he knew him... He knew where to touch, the exactly amount of pressure do.. all his herogenous areas were driving him carzy. he was so lost in pleasure.. that he get surprised when the demon over him make the contact even more intimate...  
-Hey! NOO! B-but.. what-?! - the fox try to set himself free, but it was too late, one of his partner fingers was already inside of him, massaging his inside while his mouth start sucking his lenght.

-SSHHHhh... trust me Kurama, - the demon said with a look full of lust on his eyes- you're gonna love this..- ended and keep sucking him even harder.

The kitsune head was a mess, he never let anyone to touch him that way, HE was the one who drive their couples crazy until they could just crave him to fuck them fast and hard. But now, he was about to plea.

The demon had already three fingers inside of him, when he took them away for a sec leaving Kurama so dissapointed that he almost asked him not to stop. But the stranger took time enough to take his pants off and get between the fox legs. Kurama worried for a second when he saw the demon about to put it inside of him, but when he stare at his mysterious lover lenght, something happened... his mouth get wet.. every inch of his body shiver in anticipation and desire while he saw how the demon start pushing himself inside of him slowly at the beggining and pressing his sweet spot.

-Ahh... ah... yes.. oh.. damn... ahhh more... please... more..more.. faster! AHHH! - the last thing that came to Kurama's head was the image of how sexy his lover look like when we cum inside of him. That image was stronge enough to take the kitsune to his own orgasm without even touching himself, but he cum harder than he ever did, and then he pass out.

The next morning, when he wake up, he realize that the demon was already gone, he didn't felt his ki, and he knew that he'll never see him again.

-At least, I would liked to know your name... - the kitsune tought in sadness. The words that Kuronue said become true, he had fall in love. His meeting was magic, wonderful, and as fast as it came, it go away, leaving him feeling miserable. -I didn't told him how I feel neither...- Kurama sighed almost laughing about his bad luck ... -So, this is what I get when I play with someone else feelings..

-OI! KURAMA! GODDAMN KURAMA! WAKE UP!

-Hummmm... ? W-what's going on?

-I'M HUNGRY! FEED ME!

-Ha.. you never change Hiei - Kurama said smiling. - Now that I remember, first time we meet you yell at me something like that too. Damn.. I can't believe that the sexiest demon that took off my virginity was actually you...

-Hn, you finally remember it..

-Well, that was on my past life. Every time Shuichi Minamino get more stronger, the feelings and memories of Yoko become more usual. But tell me, when did you travel to past? You looked just like now Mr Makai Lord...

That was a couple of weeks ago... I had a meeting about the new rules about the travels between three worlds when that asswhipe of Koenma appeard, he was trying to change the effects of past life fruit using his ki.. then there was an explosion, a portal opened and I ended up there... When I realized, I was in Makai and the rest you might know what happened. After we ''meet'', I wake up already in Reikai again.. I guess the effects of the fruit went away or something like that.

-humph... Now I know why you didn't tell me your name... you didn't want to screw present interfering with past... I understand it but... even if it was because of that... It was really hard not seen you again.. I was already in love with you..

-That's why I'm here with you now...

-HUmm, I guess so.. And I'm gonna assure never let you go darling.. our destiny was interlaced now, and so it was in past life.. for the red string of fate... it's so romantic... don't you think? - The fox said while he was taking the demon back to bed again..

-Nymphomaniac kitsune... Wasn't enough last night?

-I'm never gonna have enough of you my lover... Hiei.

THE END.

* * *

 **If you liked it leave a review! If you're waiting for me to end up some other fic, you can complain! I'll take the blame.. A special person appeard on my life and I forgot that life was still going on.. U^^)/ So.. Hope to read you soon! Bye bee!**


End file.
